camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Leila Darkies
Family Jack, Nyx, Nicola, Alexis History on the February 21 1997, Nyx Met Jackson at the fair, She tell Jack that she is Nyx the goddess of Night, They fell in love, and went to Jack's house. About 3 months after Jack had found Alexis, he met Nox at the Festivale. They began dating and a about a month later Nox became pregent. She stayed with Jack through her pregency, only leaving right when Alexa was about to be born. She came back as soon as she could, giving Jack, Alexa and telling him that she had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Alexa with her. Jack belived her and took Alexa into his home. Alexis and Alexa grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half sisters, and that Alexis was actually a year older than Alexa. Some people noticed this but thought it was just that Alexa had a dyeslect, as fast as Alexis had. Alexis was the more mature of the two, and was also a night girl. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Alexis joined the avdventure and Alexa the advocate. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Alexis started getting in some trouble. She spent less of her time with Alexa and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Alexa spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Alexa was walking home from school alone when she met her mother, Nox. Nox explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Alexa dashed home and told her father when Alexis appeared. Alexis had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their dad took them to camp mythology. Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure weapon out of pure shadows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. This can also be used for other non-combative objects, but within reason, something might be shaped like an iPod, but as shadows do not have any working parts and source of electricity, such as batteries, they would not actually play music. #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a rope of shadows which are bound around an unsuspecting victim; the ropes remain on the person for a short time before vanishing. DefensiveEdit #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure shadows which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Nyx can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. PassiveEdit #Children of Nyx are innately strong during the night. #Children of Nyx can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Nyx have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Nyx are able to create complete darkness in a small area for a short time, extinguishing all light sources 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Nyx are able to use the shadows to make a shadow creature, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to fight for them for a short time, while the shadow creature is fighting they are incapacitated and the longer they use the shadow creature the more energy it drains 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Nyx have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. TraitsEdit #Children of Nyx tend to prefer the dark 'Photo' ' Nyx.jpg|Alexis's Mother, Nyx ' Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigoddess Category:Daughter of Nyx Category:Children of Nyx Category:Single,Looking